


【小镇疑云】 Long Way Alone（下）

by khsarrge



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 多么讽刺，他想。一个他案子的犯罪者靠着钱或是权利什么的逃脱了惩罚而前来向他寻仇，另一个则救了他。*剧情与上篇相接





	【小镇疑云】 Long Way Alone（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始只是想看他们做爱，不知不觉搞成了创后PTSD治疗。  
> 不过我自己还蛮喜欢的。

Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy  
预警：*R-18  
*涉及第二/第三季剧透

事实上，Lee并不是有意经过那里的。

大约半年前他刑满释放，他有机会回他的家乡Sandbrook，或是法国 ，但他没有。他私下打听了Alec Hardy现在在哪，并得知了他又回到了Boardchurch，回到这个他结算一切重新开始的地方。Lee便也回到了这里，他看到那个男人依然是他熟知的样子，削瘦，偏执，永远板着脸，把一生中绝大部分的时间献给了工作，带着几乎令人疑惑的绝对正义感。  
于是他搬到了这里，没有告诉Alec。  
他找了份搬家公司的工作，在镇上安顿下来。他把自己过度在意Alec这件事解释为自己也想在这个结束谎言的地方重新开始。

这天他按照日程表开车去工厂，却在路上接到委托人的电话希望他换个日子来。电话那边唠唠叨叨的诉说自己的孩子邀请了朋友要求在家办个派对而他不得不陪同，Lee觉得心烦，他只好答应下来然后挂掉电话。他停下车准备休息一会儿，意外发现警局的车停在附近。他想起最近看到Alec的几次他都显得很憔悴，看来最近镇上也不是那么太平。Lee下了车，点起一根烟，靠在车上打量着这周围。  
虽说是晚春，但正午已经开始闷热了起来，旁边的修理厂拉着卷帘门，却从里面传来令人更加燥热的呻吟声。他听着里面的动静，更是让本已经烦躁不堪的Lee更为冒火，他本想一脚踹上去，却发现卷帘门并没锁上。他于是他拉开了卷帘门，正准备臭骂一通在里面白日宣淫的家伙，却发现事情就这么刹不住车了。  
首先这看起来并不是小年轻热血上头在修理厂擦枪走火，这显然是绑架和强迫。其次是，他对这个凄惨的受害人无比熟悉。

是Alec Hardy。  
他几乎是愣住了，在这样的冲击下此时他无法冷静的分析这些人的动机，他只是又走近了一点，希望是自己认错了。  
Alec几乎满头是血，一部分已经结块，黏在他亚麻色的头发上。他看起来已经快睁不开眼了，只有胸口的起伏证明他还活着。Lee感觉自己的声音几乎在颤抖了。“……Hardy？”  
他看见Alec的睫毛震动了一下，然后彻底倒了下去。  
几乎是同时，他被愤怒支配了。他抓起了离自己最近的家伙一拳揍在他的脸上，然后把他甩在墙上。显然这群家伙也没能预料到这样的状况，僵在原地。直到把这群人都揍到昏迷之后Lee才停下来，他也稍微受了点擦伤，手上还沾着些那几个垃圾的血。  
他随手把血抹到衣服上，接着从其中一人的口袋里摸出了手铐的钥匙，靠近Alec替他解开束缚。此时的Alec已经彻底失去意识陷入了昏迷，松开了手铐后他的手也只是无力的垂下来，接着整个人失去重心倒在Lee的身上。  
Lee替他穿上衣服，把他抱起来扛在肩上。他从附近捡起Alec的外套，带着他离开了修理厂，把那些混球都关在里面。这次他从外面锁上了卷帘门。他小心地把Alec抱上车，接着从Alec的外套里摸出他的手机，找到Ellie Miller这个名字，按下了通话键。

Alec再次醒来的时候，依然是一片黑暗。  
糟糕的回忆几乎是瞬间涌上来，他几乎惊恐地挣扎起来，直到他发现自己的手脚都能自由活动，而他正躺在一个柔软的床铺上。他撑起半边身子打算坐起来，接着他便看到了打开床头灯的Lee。  
“你醒了。”Alec听见他说。“放松一点吧，这里是我的住处。”  
Alec想起自己昏迷前听到Lee的声音，所以是他救了自己。多么讽刺，他想。一个他案子的犯罪者靠着钱或是权利什么的逃脱了惩罚而前来向他寻仇，另一个则救了他。  
“我用你的手机给那个DS打了电话，她会抓住他们的。”Lee看着他，看得出来此刻Alec想让自己冷静下来，但他依然在止不住的颤栗着。“我不知道你需要什么，我送你去了医院，他们做了采集，然后为你做了清洗。我想你也许不愿被太多人知道这件事，就把你带回了这里。”  
Alec沉默着，他身上的痕迹还没褪去，那些带着侮辱的意味施加于他的疼痛依然叫嚣着，让他止不住的恶心。他靠在床头，想让自己暂时忘掉那些。  
“也许你该给她打一个电话。她很担心你。”Lee把手机交给他，Alec接过后犹豫许久，最后还是关上了它，扔在一边。  
“让我静一静吧。”他用手盖住自己的脸，把自己埋进膝盖里，努力的压制着声音里的颤抖。  
“……如果你需要我做些什么，我就在外面。”Lee看着他许久，最后起身离开了房间。

Alec躺在那里，他的确稍微放松了一点。  
Lee不知道的是，Alec其实知道他搬来了小镇。最初他也曾有些许不安，直到有次他和Miller在问询的路上看到Lee参与了小镇的庆典，他笑着，看上去不再满腹心事。于是Alec想也许他们真的都从那个案子中解脱出来了。  
这也许就是自己意外的信任他的缘故。何况他救了自己，把自己带离了那个地狱。Alec想。但无论如何，他自己也清楚自己的精神状态并不能让他好好的工作。他纠结许久，最终爬起来，找到自己的手机给Miller打了个电话，告诉她自己需要休息几天。电话那头的Miller显然很担心，但她明白Alec现在的精神状态一定不太好，她小心的措辞不想再刺激到Alec，只是告诉了他那些人都被逮捕了。Alec应了一声，沉默了一会儿，随后挂掉了电话。  
他向后倒去躺在床上，那种恶心的感觉再次涌上来，当时的屈辱记忆在他的脑海里驱之不去。一旦他闭上眼，黑暗便加深了他的恐惧。最后他把自己缩进了被子里，希望自己能赶紧睡过去失去意识来逃避这种感觉。

Alec是从噩梦中惊醒的。  
那些苦痛的记忆袭击了他，越是想要忘记那些细节就越清晰的映在他的脑海里。他咳嗽着，碰倒了床头柜的水杯。  
也许是听到了动静，Lee赶了过来，却无法开口问Alec是否还好，他很清楚现在他的状态不可能好。他只是在Alec身边坐下，陪着他。  
“也许他恨我把他送进了监狱，所以这是他的报复。”Alec努力的让自己看上去保持平静，实际上他并不知道为什么自己要说这个，他控制不住自己，他只是想要倾诉。  
“我不会和他们一样。”  
Alec点头，他的确是相信Lee的。“留在这里。”他几乎是哽咽着说。  
Lee从未想过他会见到这样的Alec。在他的记忆中Alec的脸上总是结着坚冰，哪怕心脏病让他变得虚弱，他也依然看上去坚定而决绝。于是他点头，表示自己不会离开。  
Lee在他的身边躺下，看着Alec把自己缩成一团，显然那件事对他的影响还在持续着。也许是精神稍微放松了些，过了不久Alec再次睡着了。Lee看着他，事实上，他在小镇上并未和Alec有多少接触。Alec还是和他记忆中的差不多，他亚麻色的短发盖在眼睑上，也许稍微修剪了胡茬。他还是那么削瘦单薄，现在更是看上去被噩梦折磨着。Alec眉头绞紧，额上凝结着一层冷汗。他的指节发白，用力的揪着被子。Lee凑近过去，想要安抚Alec。当他的手盖上那双苍白的手时，Alec握紧了他。  
于是他便一直握着那双手，希望能给他些许安全感。直到第二天Alec醒来，他看上去有些不好意思，不过脸色好多了。  
Lee从地板上捡起外套穿上，他还得去给那个麻烦的主顾搬运他仓库里的旧家具。临走前对Alec说他可以在这里待着休息。  
在他关上门的时候，他听到了一句很小声的谢谢。

大约过去了快一周，Alec看起来比前几天好些了。他不再像刚开始那样厌食，今晚他们吃了肉馅饼和烤布丁，Lee很满意他按照那本苏格兰食谱做的东西奏效了。Alec给在大学的Daisy打了电话，期间Lee看到他难得的露出了些许笑容。他的身体恢复的差不多了，精神也好了起来。  
一切都在向好的方向行进，Lee想。除了Alec会在彻底恢复之后离开。他靠在床头盯着天花板，回想着这几天发生的一切。  
Alec从浴室里出来，他披着浴袍，用毛巾大致擦干了头发。他走到床的另一边坐下。有水珠沿着他的发尖滴下，他整个人还被包裹在湿润的水汽里，显得比平时更柔软了些。  
Lee注视着他。Alec身上有种颓废易碎的美，他想。早在更久之前他便被Alec带着自毁倾向的执着吸引，那次在农场的小屋外，他曾真切的想要吻上他缺乏血色的唇。也许是注意到了Lee的目光，Alec回头对上了他的视线，这双棕色的眼睛总是坚定的，却又承载着太多的孤独。Lee觉得自己也许早就被这双眼睛俘获了。他们注视着彼此，直到Lee察觉到Alec的目光向下漂移。  
数秒后他才意识到Alec在盯着自己下体的反应。Lee觉得有些尴尬，他不希望让Alec觉得自己和那些欺辱他取乐的家伙是一类人。他拉开了与Alec的距离，试图背过身去掩饰。他因自己过于坦诚的身体反应而懊恼，觉得自己毁掉了这个难得温馨的时刻，所以当Alec的手贴上他的后背时，他愣住了。  
“Lee ”他听见Alec说。“跟我做吧。”

事情就是这样了。现在他们坐在床上，Alec主动吻了他，Lee认真的回应着这个吻。他想起Alec被噩梦缠身时紧握着他的手，现在这双手轻轻的搭在他的胸口，不再僵硬也没有发抖。Alec比他想的要平静很多。  
Lee伸手抽掉了Alec浴袍的腰带，于是柔软的布料便从他的肩上滑下，浴袍下只穿了一条四角内裤。Alec的手从他的胸口滑到了大腿，然后隔着裤子攀在了他兴奋起来性器上。这样的刺激显然也更加唤起了Lee的欲望，等到Alec结束这个绵长的吻，他拽掉了T恤和裤子随手扔在地上，再次靠近了Alec，现在他们都把自己脱干净了。  
Alec感觉到自己在发烫，他有点紧张，于是低下头去埋进了Lee的颈窝，这样好让自己安心一点。现在他们是这样的贴近着彼此，感受着对方皮肤上传来的温度。Alec感觉Lee的鼻息在喷他的后颈。Lee的手指向下摸索着，贴上了他的穴口。在他伸进去的时候Alec不由得轻呼出声，他的手攀上Lee的后背。Lee侧过头，在Alec的脸侧落下一个温柔的吻，待到他放松了些，才开始弯曲指节继续在他的内壁探索。Alec仰起头，随着Lee的动作轻声的喘息着。终于在Lee的手指增加到第三根的时候，他哼叫出声，攀在Lee背上的手指突然收紧，在上面留下指印。  
“你不必逼迫自己。”Lee吻了他的额头，停下了开拓他后穴的手指，稍微退后了一些，等着Alec的反应。这样的温柔反倒让他无所适从，Alec不得不承认这家伙的确该死的有魅力。

“不 ”他说。“我想要你继续。”

于是Lee再次吻上他，继续手上的动作。Alec把自己挂在Lee的身上，他开始咬着下唇让自己尽量不发出令自己羞耻的喘息和呻吟。Lee在他体内搅动的手指触过某一点时激起了他一阵颤抖，前面的性器也渐渐有了反应。Lee轻笑了一下，Alec现在看上去害羞的厉害，他的耳根通红，又埋起头不愿让Lee看到他现在的表情。待到Alec的喘息声越来越重，整个人都染上一层红色的时候，Lee抽出了手指，在Alec的肩上留下一个吻。他觉得差不多可以进行下一步了。他的性器顶上了Alec的穴口，在边缘磨蹭着。Alec靠在他肩上的脑袋轻轻蹭着他，催促他继续。  
Lee笑了起来，此时的Alec显得格外可爱。他把前端挤进Alec的体内，小心翼翼的推进。感到Alec突然的僵硬，他停下动作，观察着Alec的反应。他不希望因为自己太过急躁而让Alec受伤。Alec不再咬着嘴唇，他开始漏出些许声音，Lee待到Alec的呼吸平复了一些，便再次向深处顶去，直到把自己完全填进Alec的体内。

“Lee……”Alec喘息着，他在Lee的背上抓出了浅浅的痕迹。  
Lee没来由的想着，Alec总是用姓来称呼别人，甚至他自己也不喜欢别人叫他＂Alec＂，但唯独自己，他总是喊自己Lee，这让他觉得自己特别。  
Alec觉得自己可能是疯了。Lee Ashworth，一个前罪犯，害自己积劳成疾患上心脏病的元凶之一，现在正抱着他，和他做爱，甚至还是自己主动的。但现在他没空再去想这些了，Lee在他的体内抽动，一边在沿着他的颈侧落下一串亲吻。接着他顺势向前，把Alec压在了床上，这个姿势让他更好使力。Lee看着Alec，他现在完全的向自己打开，脸上泛着潮红，亚麻色头发下Lee能看到那双棕色眼睛中带着情欲，他感觉就像是坚冰溶解了。Alec陷在床垫里，他觉得这样的距离太远了，此时的他渴望更多的接触。他的手指伸进Lee的短发，捧过他的脸与他接吻。Lee的舌头撬开他的牙关深入，找到那块软肉与其交缠，彰显着自己的存在感。Alec不得不承认他喜欢这个吻，甚至觉得这感觉让他上瘾。他感受着从尾椎传来的快感，下腹的热流聚集着，他的腿盘上Lee的腰，好让他们之间更为紧密。  
Lee放开了握着他大腿根的手，向下划去，包裹上他的性器滑动。Alec被快感淹没，他呻吟着，双重的刺激让他感觉自己就快要去了。他再次伸手环住Lee的脖颈，而Lee啃咬上他纤细的锁骨，在那上面留下浅浅的牙印。他掐着Alec的腰加快了抽插的速度，每一次撞击都刺激着他的敏感点。Alec最终喘息着射了出来，精液黏糊糊的擦在Lee的小腹上。而Lee也在最后的冲刺下释放在了Alec的体内。他们紧贴在一起，感受着彼此的心跳。待到呼吸平复下来，又在余韵中交换了一个吻。

高潮过后他们仍抱在一起，Alec觉得好多了，现在他很累，但同时他也感到安心。他不再会为那些混球曾经欺辱自己而恐惧，他会记得Lee温柔的拥抱而不是那些伤痕和痛楚。他就这样枕在Lee的怀里，而Lee的手臂则环着他。这次是Lee拯救了他，他们互相拯救。就这样两人相拥着过了许久，直到Lee打破了这份平静。  
“我仍然认为你是错的。”他说。  
Alec从Lee的怀里抬起头，对上那双灰蓝的眼睛。Lee看起来并不像在开玩笑。  
“你对我说过，我们总是孤身一人。”他抬头盯着天花板，手指搭上Alec的脑袋梳理起他被弄乱的头发。Alec依旧没有出声，他在等Lee把剩下的话说完。  
“我想向你证明你是错的。”Lee转过头来面对着他，微笑着。那双在他发间游走的手停下了动作，滑到他的脸颊上。Lee不再说话，他只是注视着Alec，等待他的答复。  
Alec向对上Lee的目光。余光能看见窗外的地平线上已经开始透出温暖的日光。  
他握住了Lee的手，作为回答。

END.


End file.
